


Let You Love Me

by bottomchanyeol, cherrybaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Fashion Designer Baekhyun, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Model Chanyeol, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybaeks/pseuds/cherrybaeks
Summary: Baekhyun liked to dress Chanyeol with fancy pretty clothes.Baekhyun also liked to take Chanyeol's clothes off.But Chanyeol might be a little too in love with him.- This fanwork was written for round 2 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2018/19].





	Let You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty rushed and way way shorter than planned, so I'm not actually happy how it turned out. Although, I hope that you like it. Thank you L and thank you the ones who will read this (and sorry for this mess). Title from let you love me by Rita Ora.

Chanyeol was comfortably lying on his bed searching for puppy pictures on Instagram -yes, that’s how he, a college student that should be focusing on his homework, spent his free time, but the tall boy loved animals too much- He was looking at a little corgi pup trying to climb up a step of a staircase and totally failing doing it thanks to its short legs. Cute.  
    
As if it was a coincidence, in that moment Baekhyun appeared opening their shared room's door.  
   
“What's up giant?” His friend said instantly.  
   
“Hey midget.” Chanyeol greeted back, now looking at another corgi. This time one giggling its butt in a cute way.  
   
“The fact that you're taller than me for a few inches doesn't mean that you're superior, so don't be rude.”  
   
They had been used to that constant teasing ever since their high school years, when the height difference between them became way too noticeable to be left unmentioned.  
    
“Understood, tiny boy.” The taller still was looking at the screen, which made Baekhyun to roll his eyes.  
    
Chanyeol observed how Baekhyun took off his jacket while moving his whole body in the process and his gaze accidentally moved down to Baekhyun’s butt. Chanyeol couldn’t deny that Baekhyun had a good-looking body. His eyes were dancing between the video of the corgi on his phone and his friend. They were practically the same, Baekhyun really looked like a puppy sometimes.  
   
“Yeol, you know you are my best friend ever, don't you?” Baekhyun exclaimed out of nowhere. He proceeded to sit on the corner of Chanyeol's bed once he was done taking off his jacket, scarf and gloves, “And you know I love you so fucking much, right?”  
    
“I don't know but you suddenly saying that shit seems suspicious.” The taller left his phone on the nightstand and sat on the mattress crossing his legs.  
   
“What? Can't I say how much of a great friend you are?” A smile appeared on Baekhyun's face, one that said the smaller was about to suggest a crazy idea. Chanyeol was used to it, after all this time he knew Baekhyun too well.  
    
“Still suspicious, I should be afraid of what you are about to say.”  
   
If he was right -which there were 99,99% chances he was, years gave him experience- Chanyeol really should prepare for was about to come out of Baekhyun’s mouth. Last time Baekhyun came up with one of his ideas, they almost got trapped in the city’s zoo at night. Chanyeol shouldn't have listened when Baekhyun said he desperately wanted to see chimpanzees and suggested they should enter -read: break in- at the zoo. Not a good idea.  
    
“I just want to let you know what a great friend you are,” Baekhyun moved forward and left a chaste cute little kiss on the other's cheek to make his point understood, “I love you my dear Park Chanyeol.”  
    
Chanyeol liked when Baekhyun gave him those kisses, but at a moment like this they were dangerous, they were Chanyeol’s weakness, “Seriously, what do you wanna tell me Baek?”  
   
“Nothing…” Baekhyun came closer to Chanyeol and started to run his slender fingers through the taller's black locks, “Well... Maybe I have something to ask you. I need a favor.”

   
And of course Chanyeol was right.  
   
“Go straight to the point.”  
   
“How do you feel about putting on some pretty nice clothes that your friend Baekhyunnie here worked so hard on and walk on a runway for me?”  
   
“What the fuck? Are you serious?” Chanyeol said in surprise, his eyes growing bigger.  
   
“Pretty pretty serious, Minho told me last minute that he couldn't be my model... So why not ask my beloved Yeol, who happens to be around the same size as him? I'd need to do just a few retouches.”  
    
“No. I know nothing about modeling Baek.” Chanyeol deadpanned.  
   
“Oh c'mon, you're my giant friend. I need to use your tall height in my advantage. I bet you'd look amazing. Have you seen your long legs? They were made to walk on runways and wear fancy things.”  
    
“Damn, you do say nice things with the correct choosing of words when you want something.”  
    
“Maybe,” Baekhyun giggled and continued playing with Chanyeol's jet-black hair, “It's the truth my giant friend. I wouldn't lie to you. You can do it.”  
    
“You're wrong, I'd probably fall and I'm not that handsome to rock your collection.”  
  

Chanyeol knew how hard Baekhyun had worked designing it. His friend was studying fashion design and this was going to be his first collection presented in a fashion show. Chanyeol couldn't ruin it.  
   
“Excuse me? You're handsome enough to do it. More handsome than any other model I could ever ask for. And you'd be even more handsome with my clothes on you.”  
   
Chanyeol felt how his cheeks started to turn pink in that moment, but he ignored it. He needed to focus on the problem of being a model for Baekhyun, not in Baekhyun complimenting him like that.  
   
“Please?” Baekhyun begged with puppy eyes and folded hands.  
   
He also was looking at him with a cute pout adorning his lips. Saying no to Baekhyun was already hard, a pouty Baekhyun was something that Chanyeol couldn't resist.  
    
“Fine, fine. You win. I'll do it.” Chanyeol gave in.  
  
“You're my savior! I love you to the bits.” Baekhyun threw himself over Chanyeol, hugging him tight.  
    
And as always, Chanyeol accepted what Baekhyun offered.

 

~

 

Chanyeol had been standing in front of his closet for about ten minutes by now. He couldn't pick an outfit for tonight. Fashion wasn't exactly his thing. That was Baekhyun's, the one who could create beauties out of nothing, not him.  
   
He could ask for his friend's opinion. However, Baekhyun was sitting on his desk, eyes glued to the designs he was working on at the moment. No minding his tall friend.  
  

“Yeol.. Babe, what are you doin'?” Baekhyun asked, finally putting down the pencil.  
    
Chanyeol turned to face him, “Remember that party I told you about?”  
   
“Yeah, what about it?”  
   
“I think I'm gonna go... I wanted you to come with me but....” Chanyeol's hands gestured to the disaster that was Baekhyun's desk, full of random papers and fabrics.  
   
Baekhyun let out a sigh, “I'm kinda busy. Professor Kim wants all of those ready for tomorrow.”  
    
“I know midget,” Chanyeol pouted looking at his friends with puppy eyes, “Help me pick an outfit for tonight.”  
    
“Baby Yeol wants to impress someone tonight, don't you? Do you have a special secret someone?”  
   
_'You.'_ was the first thing that came to his mind, and Chanyeol brushed off the thought immediately.  
   
When he didn't receive an answer from the taller, Baekhyun started to analyze every single piece of clothing in their shared closet.  
    
“Wear this.” He passed a pair of red tight pants and a black shirt to the taller.  
     
Chanyeol was about to thank him when Baekhyun suddenly took the clothes from his hands.  
    
“Wait, I got an idea.”  
   
The next thing he knew Baekhyun was cutting a hole -yes, Chanyeol saw right, a hole- on the back of the shirt.  
    
When his job was done Baekhyun looked at his work with a proud smile, “A back like yours needs to be showed.”  
    
“Thanks Baek.” He shyly said, his cheeks burning.  
    
“Have fun Yeol.” Baekhyun came closer and ruffled Chanyeol's black locks.  
     
Chanyeol wanted to have a good time that night, maybe even get laid. Yet, deep in his mind he knew that wouldn't be, the only thing he could think about was certain designer.  
    
He only wished Baekhyun could see him in a different way.  
   
In a not friendly way, to be exact.  
   
~  
   
Chanyeol was busy writing a paper when he hear a high-pitched yell.  
    
“Chanyeollie!”  
     
Of course it was Baekhyun.  
    
The taller lifted his gaze from his laptop only to find a tiny Baekhyun with his arms carrying tons of clothes. He saw blue, black and... Velvet? Silk? Chanyeol wasn't sure.  
   
“Please, can you try this? I need to see how they fit you.”  
    
Fuck, he had forgotten he had accepted to be Baekhyun's model.  
     
“Wait a second.”  
    
Chanyeol quickly finished the paragraph he was writing and left his laptop aside. Baekhyun left everything he was carrying on top of the bed.  
    
He went to try all of Baekhyun's designs. Even though they had seen each other naked, stripping in front of Baekhyun made him nervous since the designer's eyes were following each movement as he got dressed.  
    
They were beautiful indeed, just like Baekhyun. They were elegant yet delicate and the whole thing shouted 'Baekhyun'. The clothes had the essence of the designer on them.  
    
Actually, Baekhyun began explaining the concept behind his collection, yet Chanyeol didn't listen to a single word of it because he got lost in his dark eyes. He could stare at them for hours. Baekhyun’s round glasses were resting on the tip of his nose, almost falling, Chanyeol wanted to push them back and then caress the designer's soft cheeks.  
    
“You look so good. You're so handsome.” Baekhyun smiled at him when he was ready  
     
Chanyeol rolled his eyes, hiding a blush on his cheeks, “Of course, I always look good.”  
     
“Honestly, I'd fuck you if you weren't my friend.”  
    
And there it was Baekhyun ruining the mood, friendzoning him again.  
     
~  
  

The day of the fashion show came too fast. Chanyeol still wasn't completely ready for it. He was so nervous about walking on the runway.  
    
However, Baekhyun assured him he whole time how he would be perfect model for the collection, that he would do an amazing job. To his surprise, Baekhyun was right.  
   
He did it well.  
    
It was a natural talent, Baekhyun said to him.  
    
That day ended with success.  
    
What they didn't know would be the start of something for them.  
     
Baekhyun's career skyrocketed after they graduated from college.  
    
Soon he was one of the promising designers from the country. Neither of them could pinpoint when Baekhyun started to become famous.  
    
One time, in one of the BBH shows there was a representative of a modeling agency, looking for new talent, and he wanted to sign Chanyeol.  
    
Chanyeol didn't expect his life would actually change because he helped his friend out walking on runways from time to time, but it did. He studied journalism like his mother, that was what she wanted so Chanyeol continued with that idea. Little did he knew that he was going to change his mind later. After this, he wanted to pursue a career as a model. He was good at it, and he liked it to do it  
    
Chanyeol couldn't be prouder of Baekhyun.  
   
Baekhyun said the same about Chanyeol.  
    
They were a team, both being recognized names in the fashion industry.  
   
Together, always.  
  

~  
  

They were at the airport, traveling to America for a photoshoot. This time, a magazine wanted them to be on the cover of their next issue. Everyone loved Baekhyun and Chanyeol, it was no surprise that they wanted them to pose together.  
    
Chanyeol was waiting for Baekhyun as the latter searched for his passport in the mess in his bag. The designer was dressed in all green, his newly dyed blond hair shining with the light and his glasses almost falling from his nose as usual. He looked like a leaf, Chanyeol laughed internally when he thought about the comparison. He was like a leaf that Chanyeol wanted to pick. The problem was that the leaf was too high in the tree and no matter how tall Chanyeol was, he would never reach it.  
    
“Chanyeollie...” Baekhyun murmured when they were sitting side by side in the plane.  
    
“What's happening?” He asked worried thanks to the tiredness in the designer's voice.  
     
“Don't wanna go.” Baekhyun pouted. He hadn't changed a bit after all the time that had passed.  
    
“We have to.”  
    
“So tired...” The designer closed his eyes, “Wake me up next year.” He half jokingly said. Baekhyun worked 24/7, Chanyeol knew the other must be exhausted.  
    
Chanyeol took the opportunity that the latter wasn't looking and stared at him. His hair looked so soft. His lips looked so soft. All about him looked so soft. Chanyeol fixated his eyes on the designer's lips. He wondered if they were as sweet as they seemed. They must be.  
     
The model took off Baekhyun's glasses from his face as he always did when Baekhyun started making weird noises and about to fall asleep. The designer instantly hugged the taller tight, somehow making himself comfortable to sleep in his arms.  
    
“Comfy, comfy Yeol.” The other said half asleep.  
    
“You act like a baby sometimes honestly.”  
    
“Wrong. You're the giant baby in this relationship. _My_ baby.”  
    
Chanyeol wished Baekhyun didn't notice how his heart skipped a beat.

  

~

  

Chanyeol entered the designer's studio. Baekhyun was as any other day, sketching in a notebook sitting in his desk. In a corner, a sandwich was left forgotten thanks to a sudden wave of inspiration. Baekhyun stopped eating and started drawing. Chanyeol knew Baekhyun had this habit since they were young, he will drop anything he was doing at the moment if he had an idea. His designs came first, it was his priority, as Baekhyun often said.  
    
He didn't want to interrupt the designer, so Chanyeol kept looking him by afar. He was enjoying the sight while trying to breath properly because Baekhyun looked so beautiful that Chanyeol had a hard time composing himself. His round glasses were on the tip of his nose, brown bangs almost reaching his eyes, a small frown in his face and his right hand holding a pencil, flying across the paper.  
    
The model could have seen Baekhyun like this a million times by now, yet he still found it just as stunning as years before. Baekhyun was as his designs were, ethereal; and Chanyeol couldn't stop looking at him.  
    
“Hey there Yeol.” Baekhyun greeted him when the taller's stare was too deep to go unnoticed. Baekhyun knew the only one who could be there was his best friend.  
    
However, Baekhyun didn't look up from what he was drawing, still concentrated.  
   
“Hi Baek.” Chanyeol said with a small smile on his lips while approaching the smaller to have a better look of the designs –lies, he wanted to look closer at Baekhyun's focused face–  
    
Baekhyun continued drawing his clothes, not looking up at the model beside him until he finished with his work.  
    
Chanyeol felt a bit selfish, but he wished he could be one of Baekhyun's top priorities.  
    
~  
  

Chanyeol didn't know how it started.  
    
He was confused.  
    
He didn't understand a thing about what was happening between them.  
    
It all began when Chanyeol did a photoshoot for Tommy Hilfiger, pushed black hair on point and all dressed in Tommy, he even went as a representative of the brand in a couple of events. As expected, he received lots of praisings.  
    
“I'm so proud of you Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said one day when they were alone. He went on his tiptoes and gave him a peck on the lips. A chaste kiss like the ones Baekhyun liked to give on his cheeks, “So proud and so happy for you.”  
    
Chanyeol was left speechless while Baekhyun acted as if it was something normal.  
   
Baekhyun really had kissed him?  
   
He could never imagine that this would actually happen in real life and not in his dreams.  
    
The model thought that Baekhyun kissed him by mistake. There was no way that Baekhyun could willingly _kiss_ him  
    
Except the kisses kept coming. Everytime. Everywhere. When Chanyeol less expected.  
   
He didn't understand the reason behind the kisses because Baekhyun didn't talk about them, it was almost as if Chanyeol imagined them, but the warmth on his lips when Baekhyun pulled apart was too real to be a fantasy.  
   
He never initiated any contact in _that_ way. Was he shy? Was he nervous? Chanyeol didn't know. He let Baekhyun be the one who joined their lips.  
    
Perhaps he was dreaming everything.  
    
~  
   
One day, they were in Baekhyun's penthouse. They were watching a movie together. Chanyeol, being the giant cuddler that he is, was glued to Baekhyun's side.  
    
Towards the end of the movie Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol in a kiss. It surprised him even though Baekhyun used to do that now.  
    
Baekhyun had been kissing him, making out sometimes, nothing further. However, the kiss became even hotter, more demanding. Slowly, he began pulling up Chanyeol's shirt.  
    
And Chanyeol panicked.  
    
Baekhyun stopped altogether after he saw how the model froze, “Do you want it? I can stop here.”  
    
The model nodded as an answer and Baekhyun wasted no time in kissing him again.  
    
Chanyeol was confused because in his acknowledgement they were friends, and friends don't fuck, right? But he let his worries go when Baekhyun took him to his bedroom and began undressing his favorite model.  
    
His heart melt with how gentle Baekhyun was being. He took his time prepping him with his lubed fingers that had Chanyeol wanting for more. Baekhyun had beautiful hands, the most beautiful even. They looked like art. Chanyeol never thought that he would have them touching him like this.  
    
“B-baek...” He whimpered.  
    
“My baby giant.” The designer bit the taller's bottom lip as he replaced his fingers with his member.  
   
Chanyeol moaned his name with every thrust, while Baekhyun murmured sweet little nothings to his ear. He wrapped his long legs in Baekhyun's waist to bring him closer.  
    
Baekhyun fucked him good that night.  
    
In the back of his mind, Chanyeol wished that Baekhyun had slept with actual romantic feelings. Making love instead of casual sex.  
   
The next day, Baekhyun didn't mention anything about it. It didn't matter if he saw the marks he left on Chanyeol skin with an unreadable face that made Chanyeol uneasy, Baekhyun didn't talk about what happened last night.  
    
Chanyeol surely wasn't going to bring up the topic.  
    
~  
   
“You and Baekhyun, huh?” Sehun asked. He was another model. They met during an event in Tokyo and became friends after that.  
    
“What?!”  
    
He couldn't be talking about... _That._  
   
“You finally confessed then?” Sehun raised his eyebrow.  
 

Fuck.  
    
How did he find out?  
   
Sehun seemingly read his mind, “You aren't as subtle as you think you are boy. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole industry knew except him.”  
    
Chanyeol didn't reply. What he should answer?  
    
Sehun “I won't say anything. Are you together now?”  
    
“Oh.. No no. It's not like that. We aren't dating.” Chanyeol whispered.  
 

“Be careful.” was all Sehun said.  
    
Chanyeol didn't listen to him.  
    
~  
   
He kept on with whatever it was with Baekhyun.  
   
Most of Chanyeol's clothes were designed by Baekhyun, and the designer himself was the one taking them off every night.  
    
They never had _that_ talk. Baekhyun continued without giving Chanyeol a clue about what they were. The only thing Chanyeol was sure that they had crossed the friendship line.  
   
But what were they? Fuck buddies? Friends with benefits?  
   
The model didn't like either of them.  
   
Chanyeol didn't know if it had been better to remain friends or what they had now.  
   
He was going to try to enjoy what Baekhyun gave him, though.  
   
~  
  

“Chanyeol, you’re getting yourself in trouble.” Sehun deadpanned, looking at him with serious eyes. Sehun was a scary this way, Chanyeol thought. He always tried to avoid get Sehun in this kind of mood. He was a nice person, a great friend, and even though Sehun was younger than him, there were times where he acted like Chanyeol’s mom.

  

Today was one of those times.

   

“What do you mean?” He asked. However, Chanyeol guessed what this was about.

  

They were going to do a photoshoot together, as usual they got picked to be the face of a luxury brand’s collection. The models were ready to shoot, make-up and hair ready. They should been called on set at any moment.

 

The moment they were left alone, when their stylist finished and exited the room, Sehun took the chance to talk about something, a designer-related topic. Chanyeol should have see it coming.

 

“You fucking with Baekhyun while being whipped for him. Don’t get me wrong, you can fuck with whoever you want but you’re in love with boy and he doesn’t see you that way. That’s calling for problems.”

 

“We’re just friends that have fun sometimes. Don’t make it sound like such a trouble.” Chanyeol tried to convince his friend, despite being a lost cause. Sehun wouldn’t let the conversation go that easy.

 

_Just friends._

 

That’s what they were.

 

Those weren’t his words, though. That’s what Baekhyun always said.

 

_‘We’re friends Chanyeollie!’_

 

‘ _I love you my dear friend Chanyeol.’_

 

Chanyeol sometimes felt bad for wanting more than a friendship, when the thought of upgrading romantically their relationship would never cross Baekhyun’s mind. He got used to being friends with him, he supposed.

 

“You can never ‘just be friends’ with someone you fell in love with Chanyeol.” Sehun continued.

 

“It’s possible Sehun. I’ve been in love with him for years now and here I am, I have survived.” Chanyeol shrugged, trying to not give it too much importance.

 

“You’re in love with him and he’s not. You’re messing around with him and you’ll get hurt if this doesn’t end well.”

 

Chanyeol looked down, fidgeting with his hands. It hurt. It sounded cruel but it was the truth. Baekhyun and him weren’t on the same page. Still he preferred this friends-with-benefits ‘thing’ that not having Baekhyun at all. It was better than nothing.

 

He heard Sehun’s steps coming closer to him, then he felt how Sehun’s hands cupped his cheeks. Chanyeol felt as if he was about to cry.

 

“I don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

~

 

He should have listened to Sehun.  
    
Baekhyun acted as if they were a couple. Anyone could thing that he was his boyfriend. But...  
    
But.  
    
Baekhyun said that they weren't.  
    
When people asked if they were together -which was common because everyone got suspicious about the truth behind their relationship- there wasn't a time where the designer didn't deny it. Baekhyun even said in an interview that he didn't plan to be in a romantic relationship because his job came first.  
   
Chanyeol's heart broke everytime Baekhyun said those things.  
 

~

  

“Tell your friend to stop leading Chanyeol on if he doesn’t feel the same way.” Sehun said to Jongdae once they were sitting at the table, they were having lunch together, “I’ll do it myself but if I see him I think I’m going to punch him.”

 

Jongdae was a designer too. However, he was friends with Baekhyun. There wasn't rivalry between them. There was times when the four hung up together. Today, Sehun needed to talk about the situation with Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

 

“Believe me, I want to smack his head too. I don’t understand him. He acts like his boyfriend and then he goes shouting to the world that he’s single and Chanyeol is his friend.”

 

“Chanyeol’s too good for his stupid ass.” Sehun pointed out.

 

“Look at this. He’s just as whipped as Chanyeol but he doesn’t accept it.” Jongdae took out his cellphone from his front pocket. He showed Sehun his chat with Baekhyun, which consisted of the majority of text Baekhyun rambling about how good-looking and handsome Chanyeol is -read: Baekhyun collapsing because Chanyeol dyed his hair blond and the photos of his newest Vogue photoshoot were released- and how much he appreciated the taller. At least 90% of Baekhyun’s texts were about Chanyeol, the other 10% was about about work stuff and only because Jongdae and Baekhyun actually had a project together.

 

Sehun was not that surprised, he kind of expected though, “They’re both stupid, especially Baekhyun.”

  

Jongdae nodded at that, “I couldn’t agree more.”

 

~

   
Baekhyun started to kiss him. The designer went on his tiptoes and grabbed the model by his nape, immediately attaching their lips together. Chanyeol, as usual, corresponded to the kiss, letting Baekhyun take the lead. In a rapid movement, Baekhyun's beautiful hands were lifting his shirt and taking it off. Chanyeol did the same, with his heart beating as fast as Baekhyun's lips were moving on top of his own.  
    
The designer was kissing him desperately, not having enough of the taller's lips and biting them as he wished, yet his hands went down Chanyeol's body, caressing him delicately. They could have done this couple of times now, but Chanyeol still felt as if his skin was on fire every time Baekhyun touched him, and he thought it will always be like that.  
 

In a matter of seconds, they were on top of the bed. Baekhyun was touching him as if Chanyeol was made of silk or any other of those precious fabrics he liked to use. The model felt how the designer started leaving sweet kisses on his jaw and below. A small moan escaped from his mouth when Baekhyun nibbled on his milky skin until it turned reddish, both knew a mark was going to be visible tomorrow.  
    
Baekhyun went back on kissing the model's lips. It was different, it _felt_ different. Baekhyun apparently was kissing him with care and feelings in the middle, and Chanyeol never felt more confused before. Chanyeol said he wouldn't get his hopes high. They were friends that sometimes fuck, nothing more. He was the one who wished they could be something more, the one with no platonic feelings. Chanyeol thought it would always be like that, but why would Baekhyun act like this if it was only casual sex? Chanyeol wanted to believe he wasn't the only one with his heart melting with love inside him  
    
“I love you Baek,” Chanyeol murmured sincerely out of nowhere, only for Baekhyun to listen even though they were alone, “I really love you.”  
    
After he said those three little words that had been attempting to come out so many times before, Chanyeol could see how much Baekhyun tensed over him.  
    
Chanyeol never imagine he would say it like this, but he couldn't stop it when Baekhyun was this tender to him. He swore he will never confess his true feelings to his best friend, and yet he did it in a moment of weakness.  
    
The model didn't expect that Baekhyun would do as if he didn't listen to what Chanyeol had said, even though the model knew that Baekhyun heard him clearly. The designer didn't respond and kissed him again, as if preventing the model from saying anything more. And Chanyeol let him, he let Baekhyun continue with what they were doing, switching from love to desire and lust.  
    
Chanyeol didn't want to regret telling Baekhyun what he felt for him, but his heart ached a little now.  
    
Yeah... Just a little.  
   
He wanted to believe that it was 'just a little' and not 'a lot'.

 

~

 

Chanyeol was finally getting some sleep after crying for most of the night. He didn’t blink an eye after Baekhyun left. He just couldn’t stop thinking about he said to Baekhyun, most importantly, how the other reacted. The model was sure he fucked up his relationship with Baekhyun now that the other knew how he really felt.

 

He wanted to sleep as much as he could since he was free for the day, until his phone’s ringtone interrupted him. He ignored the noise at first . But it sounded again. And again. Someone really didn’t want him to rest.

 

The model clumsily picked up his phone from the nightstand and answered the call only to greeted with a different voice

 

“What the fuck happened?” He heard Sehun’s deep voice on the line.

 

He wouldn’t deny that he hoped that Baekhyun was the one calling him. Too bad. It wasn’t him. Chanyeol always dreamed too big, expected too high.

 

“Nothing. Why?” Chanyeol replied trying to sound calm.

 

“Open the link I sent you.”

 

He put Sehun on speaker while he proceeded to open the website.

 

‘ _Kim Jongin to close the BBH show for London's Fashion Week_

  

Chanyeol had to read the phrase twice to down on him what it meant.

 

Baekhyun had replaced him.

 

~

 

Sehun went to his apartment in the blink of an eye. He was going to be there for Chanyeol when Baekhyun failed to be.

 

“I swear I’m going to kick his ass.”

  

Sehun hugged him, comforting Chanyeol while there were silent tears running down on his cheeks.

 

Baekhyun didn’t contacted him on the following days.

 

It hurted not because he wouldn’t walk on that runway. It was another show after all. He didn’t care about it.

 

It was far from that.

 

He always had cared about Baekhyun, he always had been there for him. But apparently Baekhyun didn’t care about him, not as much as he did. He threw to the trash years of knowing each other as if it was nothing.

 

He should have kept his mouth shut

 

~

 

He tried to not think about Baekhyun. He really tried. Chanyeol did his job and walked for the other runways he was supposed to.  
    
He never saw Baekhyun during the whole London Fashion Week. They were in the same city for the same purpose but it felt like they were in different planets.  
    
It was sad to be in this city without him. This was the first time that Chanyeol visited the city without Baekhyun. Every place he looked reminded of him. At least he had Sehun by his side.

  

~

  

The next time he saw Baekhyun was in Paris during the fashion week. The model was in his hotel room, eating some snacks, when he heard a knock on the door. He thought it was Sehun, so Chanyeol went to open the door.

  

It wasn't Sehun.  
    
“Y-you... You. What are you doing here?”  
    
BBH.  
    
Baekhyun.  
    
“Chanyeol...” It was obvious from his voice how Baekhyun wasn't sure if he was welcomed here.  
     
Sehun was going to kill him for what he was about to do. He returned inside the room, letting Baekhyun in.  
    
Baekhyun stepped closer and Chanyeol sat on the sofa, “I'm so sorry Chanyeol.”  
    
Chanyeol tried to not cry, even though he was in the verge of tears only by hearing his voice again. He missed Baekhyun.  
    
“I know that what I did was wro-”  
    
“You hurt me Baekhyun.” Chanyeol whispered interrupting him, not looking at the designer in the eyes, “You made me believe that you were using me for sex. I think you did use me.”  
 

“I- I didn't...”  
    
Chanyeol couldn't hold it anymore, tears began running down his cheeks.  
     
“I am in love with you, idiot and all. But you were my friend first. I would never let anything come between us, and you did. You forgot my existence when I didn't do anything wrong and it fucking hurt Baek.”  
    
Baekhyun sat beside him and hugged the taller. Chanyeol gave in and  buried his face in Baekhyun's chest, his grip on Baekhyun's shirt tight, “I hate you. I wish I could hate you.”  
 

“I'm the worst and I was an insensitive asshole, I know. I'll make it up to you. You deserve better, the best.”  
    
Chanyeol remained silent.  
    
“I made mistakes but... I love you Chanyeol.”  
    
“How could I believe you? I don't want your pity.”  
    
“Let me prove you how much I do love you.”  
    
Chanyeol gave him the opportunity, and Baekhyun wasn't going to waste it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated 
> 
> Let's be friends on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cherry_baeks) ❤️


End file.
